Things Forgotten
by CalistaStone
Summary: Lilith has been invisible the whole time she has attended Hogwarts. When her seventh year approaches, will this shy girl make friends? And will she make friends with the right people?


1Lilith

Lilith was so glad that the summer holidays were finally over with. She hated leaving her school, and she hated the horrible orphanage she had lived in for as long as she could remember. She loved Hogwarts, her school, and she couldn't wait to start the new school year.

Lilith thought back to the day she received that told her that she was a witch, and she had a secured spot at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe it, and Mrs. Mipple, the matron of the orphanage, couldn't believe it either. Then, a few weeks later, Albus Dumbledore showed up at the door and took Lilith to Diagon Alley to buy her supplies.

"But this year," thought Lilith, "I won't have to come back,"

The fact that this was her last year at Hogwarts made her sad, and disappointed that she had not made the most of the past six years.

Lilith was extremely shy. She hadn't made a single friend (other than Mr. Flitwick). She couldn't help it, but every time someone talked to her, all the blood rushed to her face, the room around her started to spin, and her legs started to feel like Jell-O. Lilith could not talk to anyone.

Lilith went to her mirror. A girl, with dark hair, pale skin, green eyes, and a fearful expression looked back. She looked out the window. The other girls in the orphanage were walking to the next building to start their classes. Then, the door opened.

"Are you ready to leave, dear?" asked Mrs. Mipple, who was holding the keys to her car, ready to take Lilith to King's Cross.

"Yes ma'am," replied Lilith, as she picked up her trunk.

Ronald

"Hurry up!" Hermione and Harry yelled in unison. Ron glanced at the clock. It was 10:57, almost time for the train to leave. Ron hopped onto the train behind them and tried to make his way through the thick crowd of people. He nearly fell over when the train started moving.

Just then, Harry came jogging up to him.

"Everywhere's full!" exclaimed Harry.

"Wait, I think there is one back here!" called Hermione.

Harry and Ron walked to the back of the train, and found the compartment Hermione was talking about.

Ron slid the door open, and stuck his head through. Inside, he saw a girl, a seventh year, he assumed. She had dark hair, and green eyes. She looked startled.

"Mind if we sit in here? Everywhere else is full," Ron asked her.

"No, go ahead," replied the girl. Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all piled into the compartment. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, and Harry immediately put his arms around her. The girl looked a little scared.

"I'm Ginny," Ginny told the girl, "and this is my boyfriend Harry, my brother Ron, and his _girlfriend, _Hermione!" Ron and Hermione then realized that they had been holding hands, and immediately let go, as if they were allergic to each other. Ginny giggled.

"What's your name?" asked Ron, changing the subject.

"Lilith," said the girl.

"What house are you in?" asked Hermione.

"Ravenclaw," replied Lilith. Everyone noticed that her face turned bright red, and she started to stare out the window again.

"You don't have to be shy," said Ginny softly, pulling Harry's arms off of her, "we aren't mean."

Lilith looked a little comforted by this, and she made eye contact with them again.

Lilith

As Lilith walked into the Great Hall, ready to start another year, she thought about her new friends.

She really liked Ginny. Ginny was sweet and kind, and Lilith was glad she talked too much, because that way Lilith would have to saymuch of anything, and Ginny could do all the talking.

She had already known who Harry Potter was, but his personality was different then what Lilith had expected. He was really normal, and not self absorbed. She could tell he was really in love with Ginny.

Lilith didn't know where to start with Ronald. He was constantly making everyone laugh. He was pretty cute, too...

Hermione- well, she wasn't so sure she liked Hermione- she was nice, but sort of a know-it-all.

As she sat down at the Ravenclaw table, she stopped thinking about her new friends, and was ready to focus on the turkey leg she was about to eat...


End file.
